Did You Know
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Did you know ... ? Kaka/Saku
1. Kakashi

Did You Know?

DG32173

Sarah: just another idea I got for a two-shot. I don't own the Naruto series. Enjoy part one.

_**SUMMARY**_

Did you know I loved you from the beginning? Did you know that I always wanted to win your love? _**Kaka/Saku; Kakashi's POV**_

* * *

PART 1

Did you know that I loved you from the beginning? That I hooked the second I saw you in that classroom all those years ago? That I loved you from the first word you said? I did. I was always jealous of Sasuke, taking all your attention and love only to put you down and ridicule you over and over. I wanted to be the one to receive your affections, to be the one you watched with such a loving expression. But I wasn't, and the jerk was.

Did you know that I would do anything for you? I would. I would walk through fire if you asked me to. I would even die for you. I would do anything to make you smile.

Did you know that all those anonymous presents you found on your bed were from me? I would go to hell and back to get you anything you just mention you'd want one day. But I couldn't bring myself to let you know it was me. You seemed to know it wasn't Sasuke who got you all those trinkets and clothes.

Did you know my heart tore apart whenever you started to cry? I couldn't bear to see you so upset. But I couldn't show it, not with the boys around so much. I comforted you as best I could, for I wasn't very experienced in that department. It angered me to no end when Sasuke would insult you and belittle your skills. I wanted to tear him apart, limb-by-limb, for bringing those tears to your beautiful eyes.

Did you know I treasured every second I spent with you, whether just you and me or with the boys as well? I did. I wanted those moments to go on forever. But fate had other plans. I couldn't get enough time with you, and never will be able to. Those moments with just the two of us were even more precious to me.

Did you know I was delighted when you finally gave up on Sasuke, realizing that he and Naruto should get together instead? It was so amusing to help you set them up together. And I was overjoyed to know you had finally given up on a lost cause. I knew it was a lost cause from the beginning: but as they say, love is blind. And you were blinded by your crush on the boy.

Did you know I nearly fainted when you finally got up the nerve to ask – more like order – me to get a few drinks with you, when you were seventeen? I was ecstatic to go out with you, even if it was "just to have a few drinks together". I remember how amusing you were when you got "drunk". Don't hit me, it's the truth. I had to help you back to your apartment. Somehow you managed to convince me to come inside with you. It was then that you revealed you were nowhere near as drunk as you had acted. It was a very good act, it actually fooled me.

Did you know that I almost had a heart attack when you told me how you felt for me that night? I hadn't thought that my love for you would ever be reciprocated. I was shocked, overjoyed, surprised, lightheaded … a whole tangle of emotions when you told me you loved me. I almost fainted when I felt your lips on my cloth-covered ones. I decided that in that case, the cloth mask was more of a hindrance than a safety device. I know how good I look, and I don't want to be chased all over Konoha by swarms of women.

Did you know how much I loved the sound of your gasp when I tugged the mask down? I knew you'd be surprised at seeing my face. I didn't let you have a chance to overcome that surprise, for I pulled you to me and kissed you, really _kissed_ you. Not the innocent friendly pecks on the forehead or cheek I used before. No, I kissed you like how I wanted to since we first met. I felt like lightning struck me the second I kissed you, I was so filled with attraction and hormonal electricity. I knew that after that point, nothing would be the same ever again.

Did you know I didn't really care about that? I didn't, nor did I care about the consequence that would come when our soon-to-be relationship became public knowledge. Nothing stays a secret in Konoha for very long, and a fourteen year age gap isn't exactly widely approved of. But I knew what I wanted, and what I wanted was _you._ And I still do. To hell with the repercussions; let the village talk about us, let them _try_ to break us up. They would never succeed.

Did you know I was very surprised when we got approval from the most important of people when we finally revealed our secret affair? I knew you were shocked too. You overcame your shock faster than I did mine. But you told me all along that the people who really mattered would most likely approve. I knew you weren't sure about your own words, but you said them anyway, over and over again.

We've been together for three years now, even counting the time when our relationship was a secret. And I want to ask you one question right now. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me? No, don't cry; just say "yes".


	2. Sakura

Did You Know?

DG32173

Sarah: here's part two. I don't own the Naruto series. I do own this fanfic, don't steal. Enjoy.

_**SUMMARY**_

Did you know the second I saw you, I instantly forgot about him? Did you know I only faked the romantic feelings for him because I was scared you'd reject me? _**Kaka/Saku Sakura's POV**_

* * *

PART 2

Did you know that the second I saw you, he was wiped from my memory? That I fell for you the instant you spoke? It happened. I was hurt when you said you didn't like us just because of baka Naruto's prank. I had tried to stop him, really I did. But you know how he is: more stubborn than a mule… almost as stubborn as you.

Did you know that I faked those romantic feelings for Sasuke because I was scared you'd reject me? I did. But his insults and criticizing view of me really did hurt. But I wanted to stay with the safe option, because I thought Sasuke would eventually come around and realize I'm here… even if my feelings for him weren't real. I knew he was a jerk, but he was also someone I thought could be softened up enough to befriend.

Did you know I saw you watching me while pretending to read that stupid book of yours? But I didn't say anything, as I didn't know what to think. I noticed how you were lighter on me than the boys. But I didn't say anything, because I didn't have the stamina to keep up with those two.

Did you know I knew those anonymous gifts on my bed weren't from Sasuke? I knew he wouldn't do such a thing. I also knew they weren't from Naruto, because he wouldn't have the money to buy so much stuff so frequently. I had a feeling it was you, but I didn't dare ask. I didn't dare find out if my suspicions were correct, because I was afraid the gifts would stop if it was you. But the more that came the more I believed I was right in my guess.

Did you know that I saw that heartbroken expression that entered your eye whenever I would cry? I did. I started suspecting that my feelings just might be reciprocated, but didn't dare find out without more evidence. I knew you'd find a way around the topic if I didn't have enough evidence. You were always like that, avoiding awkward or personal moments and conversations with ease and wit.

Did you know I saw the fierce anger in your eye whenever Sasuke made me cry? I had a feeling your self-control wore very thin in those moments. Only training and an iron will kept you from dismembering him, as I saw in your eye you wanted to.

Did you know my heart soared every time you held me to comfort me when I was upset? It did. I didn't want you to ever let go. But I knew you would eventually; so I cried longer than my emotions felt like doing so, just to make the moments last as long as possible.

Did you know that I loved every second we were together, whether alone or with the boys? The times it was just the two of us were the best. But I made sure I'd remember every moment we were around each other.

Did you know I loved the way you let _only_ me to be your extra weight when you do all those two finger push-ups? I loved being in such close contact to your body. I daydreamed about us being in much more intimate contact with each other while you did those exercises, but I made sure you and the boys never knew. That would have been embarrassing.

Did you know I finally gave up on Sasuke so that I could spend more time with you? Having you help me get him and Naruto together was the most fun I had had in a while. I knew all along they were supposed to be together.

Did you know it took every last bit of my will to get up the nerve to ask you to get some drinks with me that night? I faked being drunk to get you to "help" me home. I managed to convince you to come in with me. That was when I let you know I wasn't as drunk as I had acted.

Did you know I had to scrape up every bit of my nerve and will to let you know how I felt for you? My feelings for you grow stronger with every passing second, even as we sit here and talk. I was so overjoyed when I found out you loved me as well, I had to kiss you. So I did.

Did you know that I had never suspected you would tug down that damned mask of yours? I never thought a man could be as drop-dead gorgeous as you are. I didn't even have time to absorb the fact that you were showing me your beautiful face when you pulled me to you so you could kiss the senses out of me. I was so glad that you were holding me, because I would never have been able to stand up by myself during that kiss. My legs and insides turned to mush and I swore my heart would beat right out of my chest.

Has it really been only three years since we got together? It felt a lot longer than that, but I feel like I've known you forever anyways. What is your question? Marry you? … of course, Kakashi-koi. Of course I will marry you. I can't imagine life without you. I'll be proud to become Mrs. Hatake Sakura. I love you more than anything this world has to offer. Nothing will separate me from you for long. Not ever.


End file.
